<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh no, he's cute by jaybird1129</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116651">Oh no, he's cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird1129/pseuds/jaybird1129'>jaybird1129</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Planet Kamino (Star Wars), soft, that's its own warning, your honor I love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird1129/pseuds/jaybird1129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jesse met Kix, and how Kix found out. Teasing ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-5597 | Jesse &amp; CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh no, he's cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CT-5597 was not nervous. Nope. Absolutely not. But now there was a cute medic-in-training in his sparring class. Ok fine. He was nervous.</p>
<p>The Alpha, 16, stopped talking at the sight of the newcomer.</p>
<p>"Yes cadet?"</p>
<p>"Good afternoon sir, I'm Medic-In-Training CT-6116, I was told to come an observe your class for part of my training."</p>
<p>Oh no, CT-5597 thought, he's polite AND cute.</p>
<p>Alpha 16 nodded once, and looked out at the small group of cadets.</p>
<p>"97! 98! You're up!"</p>
<p>97 took his place across from 98 and waited. 98 swung first, and 97 stuck out his arm to deflect. 97 lunged, aiming for 98's left side. He side-stepped and 97 spun around and
 flipped 98 over his shoulder into the mat. 98 hit the mat with his face first and a crack.<br/>
97 bounded forward, reaching out an arm. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry 98!" he called, a bit panicked. 98 just laughed. </p>
<p>"You better teach me that!"</p>
<p>CT-6116 appeared next to them, medpack in hand. He opened it up and started prodding 98's nose carefully, checking for any damage.<br/>
"It's a clean break, but I do need to reset it," he looked apologetic. "97, can you hand me some gauze?" he asked.<br/>
97 nodded, and reached into the medpack.<br/>
"Ok this might hurt a bit, ready? 1,2,3!" he jerked his fingers and with a slightly quiter crack, 98's nose was back in place. He held his hand out for the gauze and was rewarded with a small thump. He looked down and giggle at the sight of 97 on the ground.</p>
<p>--------------<br/>
Kix let out a small laugh.</p>
<p>"Somethin' funny Kixystix?" came a voice from his right.</p>
<p>Kix realized that Rex, Fives, Echo and Jesse were all looking at him.</p>
<p>He chuckled.<br/>
"Nothing Jess, just a memory from Kamino that wasn't All horrible."</p>
<p>Rex raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Kix sighed.</p>
<p>"So as a Medic-In-Training, they would send us to some of the other classes to watch and whatnot and this one afternoon I was sent to observe Alpha 16's sparring class."</p>
<p>Jesse froze slightly.</p>
<p>"And when I got there, two cadets started sparring and one flipped the other over his shoulder and face first into the mat." </p>
<p>Echo let out a small noise of amusement.</p>
<p>"Clean break, but I asked the first cadet, I think his number ended in 97, to be ready to hand me a roll of gauze and he passed out right after I set the other's nose." Kix was grinning.</p>
<p>Fives let out a snort and Rex gave a small smile of his own.</p>
<p>Jesse was staring at Kix, his eyes were narrowed, but not in a mean way.</p>
<p>"I'll admit, it was pretty attractive to see 97 flip the other over his shoulder," Kix admitted, "I wonder what he's up to now." </p>
<p>"Do you know his whole number?" Rex asked.</p>
<p>"You thought it was attractive?" Jesse blurted out.</p>
<p>Kix's eyes widened.</p>
<p>"Yeah, why?" his cheeks darkened a bit.</p>
<p>Jesse grinned widely and held out his hand.</p>
<p>"Hi, I'm CT-5597, and you thought it was attractive when I flipped someone over my shoulder." </p>
<p>Kix's mouth dropped open.</p>
<p>Echo and Fives took one look at Kix's face and started laughing.</p>
<p>"Don't worry," Jesse said over their laughter, "I thought the Medic-In-Training was pretty cute too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>